No es un sueño
by Nadis Black
Summary: One-shot - James llega a casa despues de una mision para encontrarse con su esposa, todos los pensamientos que puede tener a la hora de su encuentro.


One-shot

James llega a casa despues de una mision para encontrarse con su esposa, todos los pensamientos que puede tener a la hora de su encuentro.

Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer

Los personajes aqui mencionados son de la reina J.K. Rowling la situacion es de mi loca cabeza :)

No es un sueño.

Disfruto despertar contigo encima de mí, con mi pecho sobre el colchón y tu pecho aplastando mi espalda, o cuando mi brazo recorre tu cintura, o que tu estés recostada en mi pecho o yo en el tuyo, no importa la posición en la cual despertemos, lo importante es que tu despiertes junto a mí para así saber que no fue un sueño.

Que el estar contigo inundando el cuarto de amor, pasión, cariño, dulzura y por qué no, un poco de locura, no fue solo un sueño.

El estar recorriendo mis manos por tu cuerpo y tu recorrer con tus labios el mío no fue solo un sueño.

El decir frases de amor, las cuales siento y que tu lo aceptaras sin reclamar nada, solo escuchándome, amándome, sintiéndome … no fue un sueño.

Porque todos los años que estuvimos peleando no significan nada en estas noches, por que logre descifrar que los días que decía que te odiaba, no era otra cosa más que yo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

Nunca llegue a odiarte, sino me odiaba a mi por no poder corresponder tu amor como tú lo necesitabas, por estar con varias chicas a las que no les ponía ni la mas mínima atención por estar pensando como sabrían tus labios.

El que tu aceptaras estar conmigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y todas las cosas que hicimos para herirnos no significan nada cuando estamos juntos, no importa cómo, con nuestros amigos, solos, luchando una guerra, esas son cosas efímeras cuando me doy cuenta de que estas a mi lado.

El saber que al llegar a casa tu estarás esperando y al ver que estoy allí dejaras tu libro a un lado para ir hacia mi preocupada, darme un tierno beso y con tus pequeñas manos revisar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para deliberar, al fin de todo, que no tengo ningún golpe, laceración o fractura y corroborar por ti misma que soy el mismo James de siempre.

Cuando llegas a este veredicto la preocupación cambia en tus ojos para convertirse en deseo, el cual yo estoy ansioso en complacer, tiras de mi para darme un beso entre tímido y salvaje, como pidiéndome permiso… ¡¿permiso de qué?! … si yo te deseo desde hace años, pero es hasta que yo te agarro de la cintura para pegarte a mi cuerpo cuando tu cambias la actitud tímida, convirtiéndote en la Gryffindor que eres, reclamando cosas, física y sentimentalmente hablando, que no sabía que se podían reclamar.

Pero es en la entrada de la casa cuando este tortuoso y glorioso momento empieza para mi, cuando tu pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acariciando mi nuca pidiendo un beso cada vez mas devorador, es cuando me sacas de quicio y te empujo contra la pared para poder sentirte más cerca, para que sientas los estragos que causas en mi cuerpo.

- "James"

Y llega el momento clave, cuando tu pronuncias mi nombre, el cual está entre gemido y rugido el cual no hace otra cosa en mi cerebro, solo lograr que piense en que te necesito en el cuarto diciendo mi nombre.

Te agarro de la cadera, para cargarte y tú enroscas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, pero lo piensas mejor y te quitas de nuestra excitante posición, subiendo las escaleras tu sola, me quedo desconcertado mirándote, hasta que volteas y con ojos que deberían ser verdes pero que ahora por tu pupila dilatada se ven tan hermosos, pronuncias.

- "Vendrás conmigo"

Y sé que no es una pregunta, es una orden y yo la obedezco gustoso. Llegamos al cuarto y cierras la puerta detrás de mí, me besas y me diriges a la cama en la cual dejas que yo caiga primero, me observas y con una lentitud tortuosa y casi infinita te pones a arcadas sobre de mi para desvestirme.

Pero yo no me quedo atrás, necesito verte, sin toda esa ropa, maquillaje y peinado que no logran que tu verdadera belleza salga a la luz, y en parte soy feliz por eso, ya que si todos pudieran ver lo que yo veo alguien más que quejicus quisiera robarte de mi lado, pero ya que estamos en la seguridad que me dan estas cuatro paredes, quiero verte así solo para mí.

Puedo sentir que forcejeas con mi cinturón y yo sonrió contra tu cuello, por lo que lanzas un gruñido, el cual me parece de lo más sexy con lo que hace que decida ayudarte por lo que te coloco con suavidad en la cama y me paro para dejar caer el cinturón junto con mi ropa restante, es cuando tú me vez completamente desnudo queriendo estar contigo y para mi sorpresa y deleite te quitas la ropa que hacía falta.

Yo te veo con ojos colmados de deseo y me voy contra ti para besarte de una forma brusca casi animal, solo tu logras ese efecto en mi, tu respondes a mi insistencia con igual o más intensidad y eso me colma de sobremanera.

Te tumbo sobre las cobijas y empiezo mi vaivén en ti, tus manos recorriendo mi espalda y mi trasero y yo solo disfrutando tu cuerpo bajo mis caricias que se vuelven tan insistentes que me preocupa hacerte daño, pero tus uñas en mi espalda, tus labios en mi cuello y mi nombre en tu boca me indican lo contrario.

Llegamos a otro planeta al mismo tiempo para terminar rendidos en la cama, me desplomo sobre de ti con cuidado para no hacerte daño con mi peso y tu solo susurras en mi oído.

- "Déjalo amor, quiero sentirte sobre de mí, no te quites por favor "

Después de unos minutos me recorro sobre la cama y te jalo hacia mí, tu no pones resistencia, como es lógico ya que estas adormilada, por lo que te acomodas en mi pecho.

- "Te amo, Lily Potter"- le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios al decir tu apellido que es el mismo que el mío.

- "Yo también te amo, James" – me dices mirando mi mandíbula – "Hoy tardaste más de lo normal en llegar" – la preocupación se refleja en tu voz.

- "Lo siento pequeña, es que la misión me llevo más tiempo de lo que pensé" – te contesto besando tu cabello

Volteas a verme con lágrimas en los ojos y me dice.

- "No lo vuelvas a hacer, estaba muy preocupada, cinco minutos más que tardaras y hubiera salido a buscarte"

La sangre se drena de mi cara.

- "Nunca hagas eso, jamás lo hagas Lily, ¿me entendiste?... Yo puedo no volver pero tú debes quedarte aquí, este es un lugar seguro, no quiero que te pase nada"

- "Y que esperas que haga Potter, que me quede aquí esperando a que llegue mi esposo mientras el puede estar tirado en un callejón mal herido"- me contesta furiosa.

Intento contestar pero tu eres más rápida y sigues con tu monologo.

- "Sé que estamos en una guerra, sé lo que implica y lo acepto; pero ni por un segundo pienses que dejare que te pierdas por allí con unos cuantos mortifagos … o mortifagas por que conociéndote nunca se sabe "

Yo levanto la ceja y te veo embobado

- "Jajajajajaja en serio Lily, piensas que podría engañarte con alguien jajajajajajaja" – no puedo para de reírme y tu me miras divertida – "Estamos en guerra y es lo único que piensas… Te amo tanto Lily claro que no podría engañarte, estemos o no en guerra"

- "Mejor te lo advierto, si me engañas querrás estar mejor al lado de Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos antes de encontrarme"

- "Eso lo encuentro muy claro corazón"

Te recuestas en mi pecho y comienzas a dormitar con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando creo que estás dormida susurro.

- "Te amo mi Lily"

Tú sonríes y me dices.

- "Te amo mi James"

Y dormimos por lo cual yo olvido que estamos en guerra y cualquier otra cosa que pase afuera de la habitación. Sueño contigo por eso al despertar necesito verte para saber que esto no es una ilusión de mi loca cabeza.


End file.
